Shamsiel (Darkness Rising)
: "Castiel, we fought together in heaven. You know I wouldn't kill an innocent''." : ―Shamsiel to Castiel. : : : : : :: Shamsiel is a watcher angel, but one that is still loyal to God. Shamsiel still remembers what his original mission and still continues to protect humanity to this day. Unlike his fellow watchers, Shamsiel would never harm or feed on human souls. History Shamsiel and the other Grigori started out as an elite squad of angels who turned bad and were believed wiped out. However, Shamsiel and some of the Grigori secretly survived, while the other survivors started feeding off humans, Shamsiel went out and helped people. Secretly, God and the Archangels knew he had survived but decided not to do anything as he was saving lives. In 2018, Castiel and Sam found Shamsiel healing an old woman with cancer. Castiel and Sam told him of the alternate Michael and Shamsiel told them that when and if they find him, he'll be there with a team of angels that only he knows is still alive. Powers and Abilities Shamsiel is a powerful angel, here's a list of his powers. * Immortality - As an angel, Shamsiel is immortal and can live forever unless he's killed by a weapon of heaven or a being more powerful than him. * Angelic Possession - As an angel, he needs a vessel to walk the earth. He also needs the vessels consent to do this. * Telepathy - He can hear angel radio. * Super Strength - As an angel, Shamsiel is more stronger than humans, monsters, spirits, and most demons. * Sedation - Shamsiel can put people to sleep with a touch. * Healing - As an angel, Shamsiel is able to heal injuries and illnesses. He healed people for thousands of years before being found by Castiel and Sam Winchester. Even after they found him, he still heals people. * Teleportation - Even after Metatron's spell, Shamsiel is still able to teleport. * Astral Projection - Shamsiel was able to display his wings. * Apporting - Shamsiel was able to teleport Cass and Sam to a forest so they could talk. * Invulnerability - As an angel, Shamsiel possess a certain degree of invulnerability. * Immunity - As an angel, Shamsiel possess a certain degree of immunity. * Smiting - He could kill demons by touching the forehead of the host that they are using. Weaknesses * '''Angel Blades' - He could be killed with an angel blade. * Angel Swords - He could be killed by his own sword. * Common Angelic Weaknesses - Shamsiel can be killed, harmed, or traped by common angelic weaknesses. In Lore Shamsiel (Aramaic: שִׁמשִׁיאֵל, Greek: Σεμιήλ), also spelled Samsâpêêl, Shamshel, Shashiel or Shamshiel, was the 16th Watcher of the 20 leaders of the 200 fallen angels that are mentioned in an ancient work called the Book of Enoch. The name means "sun of God", which is fitting since it has been said that Shamsiel taught men the songs of the sun during the days of Jared or Yered. Shamash (the Babylonian sun god) may share some mythological basis with Shamsiel. Shamsiel is said to lead 365 legions of lesser angels in the Zohar and it is said that he was assigned by God to guard the Garden of Eden after Adam and Eve were expelled; this would make him a cherub if this legend is true. There is apparently some disagreement in sources as to whether Shamsiel is a fallen angel; he is still regarded as the ruler of the 4th Heaven and it has been said that he fought on the side of God during the War in Heaven according to some questionable sources. Appearances * Season 14